internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1950–51 Austrian Hockey Championship
The 1950-51 Austrian Hockey Championship was the 22nd season of an organized ice hockey competition in Austria. The championship was divided into multiple groups, with the top teams meeting in the final. Wiener EG defeated SV Leoben in the final to win the championship. Wiener Liga Also called the "Liga Ost". ;Scores *'Union Wien' - WAT Favoriten 8:1 (3:0, 2:1, 3:0) *'Wiener EV-Senioren' - WAT Meidling 40:1 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Union Wien 12:0 *'Wiener EV-Junioren' - WAT Favoriten 22:1 *'Wiener EV-Senioren' - WAT Favoriten 33:1 *'WAT Ottakring II' - WAT Meidling 9:2 *'Wiener EV-Junioren' - Union Wien 15:1 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - WAT Ottakring II 11:1 *'Schwarzweiss' - Wiener EV-Junioren 3:2 *'Union Wien' - WAT Meidling 9:2 *'WAT Favoriten' - WAT Meidling 5:3 (1:2, 2:1, 2:0) *'Wiener EV-Junioren' - WAT Meidling 11:2 *'Schwarzweiss' - EK Engelmann Wien 2:1 (1:0, 1:0, 0:1) *'Wiener EV-Senioren' - Union Wien 36:1 (12:0, 15:0, 9:1) *'Wiener EV-Senioren' - Schwarzweiss 14:1 (2:0, 7:0, 5:1) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - WAT Favoriten 11:1 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - WAT Meidling 22:1 (6:1, 9:0, 7:0) *'Schwarzweiss' - Union Wien 8:2 (2:1, 4:1, 2:0) *'Schwarzweiss' - WAT Favoriten 10:3 *'Wiener EV-Senioren' - WAT Ottakring II 20:0 *'Wiener EV-Senioren' - EK Engelmann Wien 4:2 (3:1, 0:0, 1:1) *WAT Ottakring II - WAT Favoriten 3:3 *'Schwarzweiss' - WAT Meidling 9:2 (4:0, 4:2, 1:0) *'Wiener EV-Junioren' - WAT Ottakring II 9:4 *EK Engelmann Wien - Wiener EV-Junioren 3:3 (1:1, 1:1, 1:1) *'WAT Ottakring II' - Union Wien 3:0 *'Schwarzweiss' - WAT Ottakring II 4:1 *'Wiener EV-Senioren' - Wiener EV-Junioren 12:2 (4:1, 7:1, 1:0) ;Standings Nationalliga Group A *'Wiener EG' - Union Hollabrunn 5:2 (1:0, 3:0, 1:2) *'Innsbrucker EV' - Union Hollabrunn 7:4 (2:1, 2:1, 3:2) *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Union Hollabrunn 4:0 (2:0, 1:0, 1:0) *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Innsbrucker EV 4:0 (1:0, 1:0, 2:0) *'Wiener EG' - WAT Ottakring 5:1 (2:0, 2:0, 1:1) *'Wiener EG' - EC Kitzbuhel 5:0 Annulled *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Wiener EG 1:0 *'EC Kitzbuhel' - WAT Ottakring 6:1 *'EC Kitzbuhel' - WAT Ottakring 6:2 *'Wiener EG' - WAT Ottakring 11:0 (2:0, 2:0, 7:0) *'Wiener EG' - Union Hollabrunn 10:3 *'WAT Ottakring' - Union Hollabrunn 5:2 (2:1, 1:0, 2:1) *'Union Hollabrunn' - WAT Ottakring 5:3 (2:1, 1:1, 2:1) *'Innsbrucker EV' - Union Hollabrunn 10:2 *'Wiener EG' - EC Kitzbuhel 10:3 (3:0, 4:0, 3:3) *EC Kitzbuhel - Union Hollabrunn 4:4 Group B *EC KAC - Grazer SV - NP *'SV Leoben' - EC KAC 8:4 (2:0, 4:3, 2:1) *'Villacher SV' - TSV Steyr 12:3 *'SV Leoben' - EC KAC 5:3 *'SV Leoben' - Villacher SV 8:5 (2:1, 0:2, 6:2) Final Two games total goals *'Wiener EG' - SV Leoben 16:3 (3:0, 8:0, 5:3) *Wiener EG - SV Leoben 4:5 (1:0, 3:2, 0:3) Wiener EG defeated SV Leoben 20 goals to 8. Jugend ;Jugend Cup *'Innsbrucker EV' - EK Engelmann Wien 3:1, 2:3 *'Wiener EV' - WAT Ottakring 4:1 (1:0, 2:0, 1:1) *'Innsbrucker EV' - Wiener EV 2:2, 2:1 Other games *'Wiener EG' - Villacher SV 6:3 (2:2, 0:0, 4:1) *'Wiener EV-Senioren' - Villacher SV 5:3 (1:1, 3:1, 1:1) *'Union Hollabrunn' - Wiener EG 6:2 (2:1, 2:1, 2:0) - WEG was without its best players *'Union Salzburg' - OTSV Steyr 11:1 (1:0, 5:1, 5:0) *'LASK' - Union Linz 16:0 *'LASK' - Union Linz 15:0 *'Langenzersdorf' - WAT Favoriten 10:6 *'Wiener EV-Jugend' - WAT Ottakring-Jugend 7:2 *'EK Engelmann Wien-Junioren' - Union Wien 10:3 *'WAT Favoriten' - WAT Meidling 6:4 *'Langenzersdorf' - Union Stockerau 4:3 *'Langenzersdorf' - Union Stockerau 6:2 *'Union Wien' - Wiener EV-Jugend 3:1 *'Langenzersdorf' - WAT Favoriten 5:3 *'EK Engelmann Wien-Junioren' - EK Engelmann Wien-Senioren 6:0 (2:0, 2:0, 2:0) Images Arbeiter 12-22-50.png|An image from the December 22 edition of the Arbeiter-Zeitung. Arbeiter 1-5-52.png|An image from the January 5 issue. Arbeiter 1-12-51.png|An image from the January 12 issue. Arbeiter 1-24-51.png|An image from the January 24 issue. Arbeiter 1-27-51.png|An image from the January 27 issue. Arbeiter 2-3-51.png|An image from the February 3 issue. Arbeiter 2-10-51.png|An image from the February 10 issue. Arbeiter 2-27-51.png|An image from the February 27 issue. Arbeiter 2-28-51.png|An image from the February 28 issue. Arbeiter 3-3-51.png|An image from the March 3 issue. Sources *Results from 1946-1958 *Arbeiter-Zeitung Category:1950 in ice hockey Category:1951 in ice hockey